


Tàu điện ngầm

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: Ngày qua ngày, trên chuyến tàu điện ngầm buổi sáng, Furihata đều bắt gặp một người.
Relationships: Izuki Shun/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 3





	Tàu điện ngầm

Ngày qua ngày, trên chuyến tàu điện ngầm buổi sáng, Furihata đều bắt gặp một người.

Chuyến tàu lúc sáng sớm luôn vắng người nên không khó để nhận ra người ấy. Người đàn ông tóc đen, cao ráo mảnh khảnh với đôi mắt hơi xếch, luôn luôn có mặt đúng sáu giờ kém mười phút và xuống ở trạm trước trạm của Furihata một trạm.

Ban đầu, Furihata không quá để ý, nhưng lâu dần, nó như trở thành một thói quen mà chính bản thân cậu cũng không nhận ra.

Cứ như vậy, đều đặn suốt một năm, và Furihata cũng không hề có ý định sẽ bắt chuyện với người đó. Một người bạn đồng hành quen thuộc, nhưng không phải là quen biết. Furihata thậm chí không biết tên của anh. Và bởi vì đôi mắt xếch đặc biệt của anh, Furihata thầm gọi anh là Mắt Xếch.

Chuyến tàu quen thuộc, người bạn đồng hành quen thuộc và chỗ ngồi quen thuộc. Hai người thường ngồi ở hai hàng ghế đối diện, hơi chéo nhau.

Bởi vì phải dậy sớm nên Furihata luôn buồn ngủ. Cậu thường sẽ tranh thủ ngủ một chút ở trên tàu và tỉnh dậy trước khi Mắt Xếch xuống trạm. Mỗi khi tỉnh dậy, theo thói quen, Furihata sẽ nhìn về phía Mắt Xếch và hai người sẽ hay chạm mắt nhau trong thoáng chốc bởi cậu sẽ cúi mặt xuống thật nhanh hay đưa mắt về nơi khác giả như cậu không hề nhìn anh.

____________________________________

Việc phải dậy sớm vào mùa đông luôn là cực hình, ngay cả với một người đã quen phải dậy sớm như Furihata.

Dù đã mặc thật nhiều lớp áo, chiếc khăn quàng dày cộm, Furihata vẫn rét run cầm cập khi bước ra khỏi nhà. Đến khi đặt chân lên tàu, Furihata mới thấy dễ chịu hơn. Và như thường lệ, Furihata chờ khi đồng hồ chỉ đến sáu giờ kém mười, là thời gian Mắt Xếch sẽ xuất hiện.

Nhưng đến giờ, cậu đưa mắt nhìn từng người lên tàu, trong những người ấy lại không có anh.

Furihata không tránh khỏi có chút hụt hẫng. Cậu nghĩ, có lẽ hôm nay anh sẽ không đi học, hay đi làm? Đến tận bây giờ, Furihata cũng không biết Mắt Xếch vẫn còn là sinh viên hay đã tốt nghiệp. Dù thế nào thì, có thể nói rằng, việc gặp Mắt Xếch trên tàu điện ngầm mỗi sáng chính là động lực khiến Furihata có thể đều đặn dậy sớm hằng ngày. Và khi không gặp được anh, tâm trạng Furihata trở nên ỉu xìu.

Cơn buồn ngủ quen thuộc kéo đến, mi mắt trở nên nặng trĩu, và Furihata nhắm mắt.

*

Tàu điện ngầm mùa đông luôn ấm áp và dễ chịu như thế này sao? Furihata dụi dụi đầu vào nơi mà cậu đang tựa và từ từ mở mắt. Cậu thường xuyên ngủ trên tàu nhưng lần này là lần đầu tiên cậu cảm thấy thoải mái như vậy. Rồi Furihata nhận ra, cậu vẫn đang tựa đầu trên vai một người.

Furihata giật thót người bắn ra xa và rối rít xin lỗi.

“Xin lỗi! Thật hết sức xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền anh như vậy.”

“Không có gì. Ngồi cạnh cậu tôi cũng ấm mà.” Người đó nhẹ giọng trả lời.

Câu trả lời này khiến Furihata còn xấu hổ hơn. Mặt cậu trở nên đỏ bừng, tưởng chừng như muốn bốc khói.

Giọng nói của cô gái tiếp viên vang lên thông báo đến trạm, nơi mà Mắt Xếch hay xuống.

Furihata nhận thấy người bên cạnh đứng lên, nói lời tạm biệt.

“Đến trạm của tôi rồi, hẹn gặp lại.”

Lúc này, Furihata mới ngẩng đầu lên và nhận ra, đó chính là Mắt Xếch. Người mà cậu ngồi cạnh và dựa người vào khi ngủ chính là anh.

Mắt Xếch nở nụ cười khẽ trước khi đi khỏi. Và Furihata thì vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên.

_______________________________

Sự kiện ngày hôm ấy trở thành một bước ngoặt trong mối quan hệ giữa hai người.

Thay vì như những người xa lạ giống trước kia, bây giờ họ bắt đầu nói chuyện với nhau, dù chỉ là những câu đối thoại rời rạc khách sáo.

Furihata biết Mắt Xếch tên thật là Izuki Shun, sinh viên trường đại học Mỹ Thuật và hơn cậu một tuổi.

Cậu vẫn thường thấy Izuki vẽ gì đó ở cuốn sổ của anh nhưng cậu không ngờ anh là sinh viên trường vẽ. Furihata cũng hơi tò mò về tranh của anh và có chút muốn xem chúng. Nhưng nếu Izuki không tỏ ý muốn cho cậu xem tranh của anh, thì Furihata cũng sẽ không hỏi.

Khi hai người trở nên thân thiết hơn, Furihata vẫn chưa từng nhìn thấy tranh của Izuki.

Đến một ngày, Furihata lỡ miệng hỏi một câu.

“Anh thường hay vẽ gì thế?”

Sau khi nghe cậu hỏi, Izuki đột nhiên im bặt và lưỡng lự. Furihata cảm thấy hối hận với câu hỏi của mình. Có lẽ đó là vấn đề riêng tư với Izuki?

Ngập ngừng một chút, Izuki mới trả lời.

“Những thứ mà tôi thích, và… người mà tôi thích.”

“Oh.”

Khi nghe câu trả lời của Izuki, trái tim của Furihata bất chợt siết chặt. ‘ _Anh ấy đã có người mình thích?_ ’

Furihata buồn bã và hai người không nói gì thêm cho đến tận khi Izuki xuống tàu.

Furihata biết, cậu thích Izuki.

Thật khó để mà không thích một người như anh. Đẹp trai, dịu dàng và vui tính. Và Furihata nghĩ, người mà Izuki thích, chắc chắn cũng sẽ thích anh. Rồi họ sẽ trở thành một đôi và chỉ nghĩ đến đó đã khiến trái tim Furihata trở nên đau đớn. Nước mắt không tự chủ dâng lên.

Furihata nhìn sang chỗ ngồi mà Izuki thường ngồi cạnh cậu và thấy quyển sổ phác thảo quen thuộc của anh.

Cậu lau mắt và cầm quyển sổ đó lên. Rồi cậu nhớ tới câu nói của Izuki, rằng trong cuốn sổ này vẽ người mà anh thích.

Furihata không phải là người sẽ xem lén những đồ riêng tư của người khác, nhưng sự tò mò quá đỗi về người mà Izuki thích khiến cậu không kiềm lòng mà lật mở cuốn sổ ấy.

Những trang đầu tiên, đều là cây cỏ hoa lá, rồi động vật nhỏ như mèo con, cún con. Izuki vẽ rất đẹp và sinh động, Furihata nhận xét. Và mắt cậu mở lớn khi mở đến một trang. Furihata nhanh chóng lật giở những trang sau và nước mắt cậu lại một lần nữa dâng lên.

Những trang sau đó, toàn bộ là hình vẽ của cậu, kèm những chú thích như nhật ký bằng tranh.

_“Ngày hôm nay, dù không cần đến trường nhưng vẫn lên chuyến tàu đó để gặp Chihuahua-kun.”_

_“Chiếc áo hôm nay Chihuahua-kun mặc thật dễ thương.”_

_“Vô tình chạm mắt Chihuahua-kun, hi vọng cậu nhóc sẽ không biết rằng mình luôn nhìn chằm chằm cậu ta lúc ngủ.”_

_“Không biết lúc Chihuahua-kun tựa lên vai mình có nghe thấy tiếng tim đập dồn dập của mình? Và hoá ra Chihuahua-kun tên là Furihata Kouki.”_

Ở bức tranh cuối cùng, là dòng chú thích.

_“Mình thích Furihata-kun.”_


End file.
